HetaOni: Hogwarts Style!
by InazumaCat1127
Summary: They've finally got out of the mansion. Five decades passed since they first entered. times have certainly changed. they find themselves being asked to protect Hogwarts from the Steves! Will Italy be able to ecsape again?
1. Chapter 1

**(Edit: hi everyone, I have decided to edit out the talking in the story,and fix some mistakes that I might have made to this chapter, there isn't going to be a change to the actual story, just a small edit. Enjoy this fan-fic. ) **

**HI EVERYONE! so, this is my first fan fiction! I finally put something up! xD**

***Inner Canada whispers something into ear* oh! I'm supposed to give memoranda credit! Ok, I give my friend, memoranda credit! *whispers* thanks Canada! ^ J ^ ***

**So….. Enjoy! ^_^ (or else inner Russia comes and gets you, koklkolkolkolkol ^ J ^) just kidding!**

**Oh yeah, I OWN NOTHING! (Sadly….)**

HetaOni : Hogwarts edition! xD

Chapter 1

The twelve nations were swiftly running down the flight of stairs, a small, iron key clutched in the hand of the Italian in front. They were quite odd. Their clothes were torn nearly to shreds, with blood covering their entire bodies. Behind them, hot on their trail, was a giant, stark naked, sickly gray creature that was chanting, "You won't escape…"

"We're almost there, guys! I can see the door!" Feliciano cried."Oh, thank goodness!" Kiku exclaimed. Antonio, who was in back, yelled, "Hurry! I can almost feel it!" Feliciano slammed his body against the door, shoved the key into the lock and wrenched open the door of freedom.

The sunlight nearly blinded the twelve men that had spent so much time locked in that wretched mansion. Many of the group fell to their knees and stared at their glorious surroundings. The rest of the group was crying with relief and hugging each other. They all seemed to say one thing.

"We got out. All of us!"

In all of the relief and happiness, no one seemed to notice the creature slowly advancing on them.

"HOLY ROMAN EMPIRE! WHAT THE HECK, STEVE, WE WERE HAVING A MOMENT!" Alfred screams at the monster.

"Uh… America, I don't think it's going to listen to you…" Matthew whispered.

"NOW IS NOT THE TIME! JUST RUN!" Ludwig yells.

"Oh, right." Alfred-America- grabs Matthew's hand and runs.

"Someone help England!" he calls over his shoulder

"Come on, _mi amigo_, let me help you." Antonio says to the blind man in green, Arthur.

"Wait-what? Who are you? Spain?" Arthur-England-stutters.

"It's okay, just run." Spain says kindly.

"It's another one of those creatures, isn't it?" England asks.

"Well, yeah. They can come outside, also." Feliciano explains briefly.

"Shut up, tea jerk, just run!" Lovino screams.

"Not being blind would help!" England yells in response.

Spain helps the Englishman to his feet, and guides him quickly away from the monster, and towards safety.

"Come on, _Mon Amie_, just a bit farther, _non_?" Francis says in his annoying French voice.

"Shut up, you frog!" Arthur snaps.

As everyone goes though the gate, the monster stops.

Feliciano turns around to face the 'Steve', as America calls it.

"Look! I won! You didn't get any of us!" He triumphantly cries.

There was a very loud cheer from all of the nations.

"You never thought I could do it, did you? You thought I was going to fall by your hand! Well, I didn't, and neither did anyone else, this time! We're finally free! We no longer have to fear you, or any other of your kind! We no longer will worry about dying when we think we are safe! Now we are truly free! And now, I will crush this building, once and for all!"

"Well done, Italy!" Gilbert calls out.

"_A-anno,_ May we leave now, please?" Kiku says nervously.

"_Da~_ We should leave before I get an urge to crush it like we crushed those clocks." Ivan said, with his trademarked creepy smile.

"_Aiyaa_! Russia that is bad idea! We don't need to risk life now-aru." Yao says while attempting to restrain Russia, who now had an eerie purple aura surrounding him.

" Okay, what the heck is going on? Are we in danger, still, or aren't we?" came the voice of the angry British man.

" Iggy, we're okay, we escaped, for good!" America sang as he tackle-hugged the helpless country.

"Where are we?" England asked nervously.

"Dude! Italy! Where are we?" America repeated.

"Yeah, _fratello_, where are we?" Romano also asked.

"Ve… we are almost there, we are only a few minutes away now." Italy replies.

"Really? It took a lot longer going up." Gilbert exclaimed.

"And, Italy? Where is 'there'? Ludwig asks tensely.

The Italian hesitates, causing a strange silence to come over the group. "Well….. You'll see." Italy says finally.

Ludwig looks at Italy carefully, '_Is he hiding something again?'_ The German thought. Germany began examining the condition of the party. Prussia looked the worst, with his broken wrist and the large gash running up his left leg. He was using Canada for support. He looked extremely tired and would most likely need to rest soon.

"Here, Gilbert. I will carry you, _Da_?" Prussia's scarlet eyes widen as Russia scoops him up, bridal style.

"Wha- HEY! This is so un-awesome! Put the awesome me down or I will take a leaf out of Poland's book and make Warsaw your capitol!" Gilbert screeched.

"Stop struggling, _Da?_ You will hurt yourself further." Russia said calmly, giving him the creepy, yet oddly innocent smile that he always wears. Gilbert seemed to think this over, and then he decided that was true. "Fine…..but I'm ALWAYS gonna be more awesome than you! No matter how many ways you find to embarrass me!" Prussia declares.

Germany took his eyes off of his brother and continued on the task of silently checking the injuries.

England, who was still blind, was being led by America and France.

"…So then, maybe later, we could-""SHUP UP, YOU FROG! That's just sick, taking advantage of a blind man! You should be ashamed of yourself!" France's perverted chit-chat was cut off by England's screaming. America was laughing and watching.

Germany shook his head. They seemed fine.

Japan was walking beside China silently. He was trying hard to hide it, but he was limping slightly, on the leg that was the most covered with red blood.

Germany walked over to his Asian friend. "Japan? Are you okay? You look hurt."

"_Hai,_ I am fine. _Arigato._" Japan says humbly.

"Japan, stop. Let me see your leg." Germany commanded, sounding concerned.

"_Iie, daijobu." _The small nation replied.

"Japan, let him-aru. You are in pain-aru, I can tell." China said to his brother in an anxious voice.

"I am terring you, I am okay!" Japan cried, pulling his leg away.

"No, you aren't! You are hurt, just let me help!" Germany coaxed his friend.

"…Aright…" Japan says finally.

Japan's leg was in terrible condition. Large claw marks made his way up the Asian nation's right leg. As soon as his pant leg was rolled up, the stench of blood filled the air.

"Oh, Japan-aru…." China wailed. "Why didn't you tell us sooner-aru?" The oldest nation's voice grew with every word, causing the others to stop and stare.

Germany closed his eyes and bit his lip. If he kept walking, it would get infected very quickly.

"Japan, you're not going to like this, but I need to carry you." He said carefully.

"_N-nani? Iie, Iie, _prease!"

"Japan, it's the only way. You will be infected if you keep walking."

"Japan-aru, just stop fighting. It will happen either way-aru." China added.

At last, Japan accepted these words. Germany picked up Japan, whose face was as red as the tomatoes that Romano and Spain pulled out of nowhere.

"Prease…just kirr me now…" Japan mumbled, hiding his face in his blood-soaked jacket.

Germany was chuckling silently to himself. Japan was so amusing.

After a few more minutes, the strange group made its way to a clearing. They were standing on a hill, overlooking a city that almost none of them recognized. Italy did, though.

"WHERE THE HECK ARE WE?" America screamed.

This caused an instant uproar of voices in several different languages.

Italy closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

" Ve~ Welcome to the future London, guys!"

**SO GUYS! How did you like chapter 1? Was it good?**

**( mem here. Sorry for the random arguing. )**

***shoves mem away***

**So….. don't forget to review! Or memoranda gets it!**

**Wait, gets what?**

**IT!**

***France pops out of nowhere* so…. What happens next chapter non?**

**Cat: Do you really want to see France?**

**France: **_**oui.**_

**Cat: ok, but you gonna hate me. **

***gives script to France***

**France: WHHHHAAAAAA? NO WAY AM I DOING THIS! YOU CANT MAKE MEEEEEEE!**

**Cat: YES I CANNNNNNNNNNNNN! :D**

**Memoranda: help….meee… she's sitting on me! maple hockey!**

**Cat: Did somebody say something?**

**Mem: Memoranda daiyo….**

***Inner Russia now creeping out France***

**France: why…**


	2. Chapter 2

**HI EVERYONE! Sorry that last time there were author notes through out last chapter. We'll try not to let that happen again. ^_^**

**Memoranda: She's still sitting on me…**

**InazumaCat: I feel like I'm forgetting something…..**

**Mem: or someone….**

**Cat: oh well, lets get on with the story! ^_^**

Chapter 2

"Ve~ Welcome to the future London, guys!"

"LONDON? AS IN, WE'RE IN ENGLAND?" America screamed.

"Wait! What's going on? Is there something wrong with my capital?" England inquired.

"No… there's nothing wrong with it. It's just….Different than when you last saw it." Italy said at last.

"Different? Different how?" England asked, panic seeping into his voice.

"Onhonhonhonhon~"

"WHAT IS IT, YOU FROG?" England screeched at the French man.

"DUDE THIS IS SO AMAAAAZING! IT'S ALL FUTURISTICY!" America yells excitedly. "Dude, I wonder what I look like!"

"This technology is spectacular! How did they do all of this so quickly?" Japan asked from Germany's arms.

"Yeah, we've only been in there for a few weeks!" Prussia exclaimed.

"Guys… there's no easy way to tell you this, but we've been in there for fifty years." Italy said slowly.

A shocked silence followed the Italian's words.

"No… seriously… someone describe it to me, what does my capitol look like?" England called.

"Well-aru, there are buildings larger than the mansion! I see something circular over there, what is it-aru?"

"Okay… I think that circular thing is a Ferris wheel, but it's all revolutionized. Those buildings are called sky scrapers, because they are tall enough to 'scrape the sky'." Italy explained.

"DUDE! THAT'S SO EPIC! DO THEY HAVE SKYSCRAPERS IN AMERICA?" America squealed.

"Yeah, many of your biggest cities are filled with them, all of you." Italy said.

"_Da~ _That sounds wonderful!" Russia said.

"Yeah… what are in these sky scrapers, Italy?" Canada asked, but of course, no one heard him.

"We should get going, guys, a lot of you need medical care." Italy suggested.

A lot of people mumbled in agreement, and the group continued walking.

"Excuse me, but we need help. It's rather an emergency." England tried to say to the receptionist, but he was facing the wrong way.

Canada spun him around, and he started again.

"Oh, alright. It looks like you need it." she said, and then paged a doctor.

England, Prussia and Japan were whisked away on gurneys. The rest of them followed the doctor into the office.

"What happened to all of you? You look like you've been trapped in the dark for fifty years!" The doctor exclaimed.

"Pssh, yeah, imagine that!" America laughed nervously.

Germany quickly made up a lie. "Oh, we were hiking when we fell into a large ditch. It took nearly a week to get out."

"Then why is one of you blind? What happened to him?"

"Oh, he was blind before that."

"Mmhm. So you took your blind friend hiking?" the doctor asked while raising an eyebrow.

"YEAH, doctor dude! He really likes nature!" America supplied.

"I see… what about your clothes? They look like uniforms from fifty years ago!" the doctor asked suspiciously.

"JUST SHUT UP AND FIX US, DOCTOR JERK!" Lovino screamed.

"We were looking for a place to reenact the early nineteen hundreds." Spain said, while gently tugging on Romano's curl.

"CHIGI! LET GO, TOMATO JERK!" Romano screeched, trying to remove his hair from the Spaniard's hand.

"Oh, why don't the rest of you reenact it while we're waiting?" The doctor said casually.

"…oh… alright…" France said.

"Just a minute, _Da_? We must get into character." Russia said creepily.

The waiting nations huddled together into a circle and began discussing what on earth they were going to do.

"Dude, This doctor is creepy! What are we supposed to do?" America whispered urgently.

"Okay, keep calm-aru. Let's just reenact one of our meetings! What we said there isn't secret anymore!" China softly spoke.

They broke apart, and got into positions.

"Okay, we're missing our representative for England, so Ludwig will do it for him." America declared.

Germany fixed him with his ultimate death glare.

"Alright! I am Alfred F. Jones, representative of America! I am the hero!"

"I am Ivan Braginski, Da? I am representing Mother Russia."

"I am Francis Bonnefoy, representative of France, the country of love!"

"I am Wang Yao-Aru! I represent China!"

Germany turned around, messed up his hair and drew thick eyebrows on his head with the marker that was on the doctor's desk. Turning around, he said in the snobbiest British accent he could muster, "I am Arthur Kirkland. I represent the United Kingdom."

Snickers were heard from the nations and the doctor.

"Okay, dudes! Scene one! Take one! ACTION"

"Okay, Dudes, here's the plan: Arthur goes in suicidal! Francis gives up without a struggle! And for Ivan, just keep sending us your cannon fodder. It'll draw the guns away. From me!"

"Hold on, Alfred, what will you be doing?" Ivan asked evilly.

"Good question! I'll be doing what I do best! And that means, I'M THE HERO!" Alfred yelled while striking a pose.

Everyone looks at Ludwig.

"Uh… No thank you?" He stuttered. He didn't know what to say!

"Why do you hate me? Are you still mad about the whole Revolutionary War thing?" Alfred asks, trying to get Ludwig speaking.

"Uh… Yes! Yes! I can't believe you- I mean your country left Britain!"

"So? I agree with us breaking away from England! You make really crappy pastries! Like scones!"

Ludwig knew that England would be screaming about how scones tasted good, and that they were a recipe passed down by his 'mumsie'. So he did just that.

"You American git! My scones taste amazing!" He yelled while trying hard not to smile.

"When you are done releasing tensions, we have got a meeting we need to finish!" France cut in, yelling over their amused bickering.

"Ugh… you're right, I'm sorry that was childish and things got out of hand." America said, feigning sheepishness.

Germany knew that he had to keep arguing. "That's no fair! I'm the mature one!"

"Oh, come on you two, we have got more important things to worry about before settling on our war plans. Like what to do about those tacky military clothes!" France cut in.

Ludwig looked at Alfred, and nodded. "THIS IS WAR! AND YOU'RE WEARING A CAPE!" they yelled at the same time.

"It's a cloak, _non?"_

"Oh, great, Arthur, Francis and Alfred are fighting again over nothing-aru!"

"_Da_, they are. Here, let me stop them." Ivan walked over to them and promptly sat on them.

"Oh, Bravo! That was hilarious!" the doctor clapped.

"Yeah, thanks dude, we try." America said while taking a bow.

"Okay, it seems that nothing much is wrong with you chaps, but your friends needed casts and bandages." The doctor explained while checking a clipboard.

"Thanks, dude! We'll go now!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Earlier in the Emergency room:_

_Arthur Kirkland sat on a chair, fidgeting uncomfortably. He wasn't used to being out of the mansion, and being blind left him with a big disadvantage. _

"_Hello, Arthur. Long time, no see. You look terrible, by the way, what happened?" England probably jumped a mile in the air when he heard that voice._

"_A-Albus? Is that you?" He stuttered._

"_Yes, it is, old chap, can't you see me? I'm right in front of you." Albus Dumbledore asked, sounding concerned._

"_W-well, I've been-It's just that-I can't really- see…" Arthur finished sadly, as tears dripped down his face._

_A warm hand reached out and wiped the tears from Arthur's cheek. "Its okay, Arthur. It will wear off, eventually."_

"_What are you doing here, Albus? Why are you not protecting your school?" Arthur asked, pulling the hand away. It was very wrinkled._

"_Well, you were in the mansion all this time, weren't you?"_

"_Y-yes, but, h-how did you know?"_

"_How did I know? Did you know that the mansion can move?"_

"_Wha-What do you mean?"_

"_It's in the Forbidden Forest, Arthur. The creatures are running amuck on the school grounds, but the children don't know, yet. I need your assistance, dear friend, and your comrades too. Would you be so kind as to enroll in Hogwarts again?"_

"_A-Albus... I don't know… we aren't in any state to start fighting again, you know."_

"_Yes, Arthur I do know, but I need your help with this. Your experience is much needed. Only you and your fellow countries know its strengths and weaknesses."_

"…_Alright…" Arthur whispered. "But you have to tell them this, Albus! This was your idea!"_

_Albus chuckled lightly. "I can see your frustration with me. I will see if I can persuade your friends. They don't know me though, and they might be alarmed. You must come with me."_

"_Okay, Mr. Kirkland, The doctor will see you now." Came the voice of the nurse. "Oh, who is this?" she asked, meaning Dumbledore. "I am merely his friend. I was concerned when he missed our tea time seven days in a row."_

_After a quick checkup with the doctor, Arthur was reunited with the other nations._

_Present time._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

"Hey, Artie! Good to see you-Whoa… that dude is old…" America said.

Arthur smacked Francis while aiming for Alfred.

"OW! _Mon Amie,_ Why did you do that?" Francis wailed dramatically.

"Alfred F. Jones, you watch your mouth-Oh, sorry, Francis. This is Albus Dumbledore, everyone. He has something to ask you all. How do you feel about going to school?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**So my readers! How did you like chapter 2?**

**Thank you for the reviews! I didn't expect to get any!**

**(this is mem. I helped! *Waving arms behind InazumaCat* She's still sitting on me!)**

**Cat: Man…. I really need to do something with these things in the walls, I probably should call the exterminator.**

**Mem: WWWAHHH! I'm NOT A BUG! D'X**

***France pops out of nowhere. Again.***

**France: What is the meaning of this? You sais that we were going to-*Cat slaps hand over France's mouth***

**Cat: DON'T SPOIL THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

**France:MMMPH! (That means Inner Russia is scaring me!)**

**Inner Russia:*pops out of nowhere***

**France: *muffled scream***

**Cat: I love torturing France! You two go have fun running around now ok? *lets go of France and watches Inner Russia chase him***


	3. Chapter 3

**HI EVERYONE! IM SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING QUICKLY! I'll try to be better at updating!**

**I feel so terrible! DX**

**And how much I hate writers block and my computer!**

**Eh hem..**

**So, this is chapter 3. I hope you guys enjoy it! I forgot to put this in the chapter before, but I don't own anything! *coughwishididthoughcough***

**So, enjoy! ^_^**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"So, what do you think about going to school?" Arthur asked his fellow nations. Silence was around them, this new information wasn't what they had expected to hear.

Dumbledore looked at the 11 other men that stood around the blind Englishmen.

He knew about them being nations, Arthur told him this eventually after some time, but seeing them like this, face to face with other than Arthur, he secretly felt somewhat like a child, knowing that some of them were thousands years old.

"S-school? DUDE! I AINT GOIN TO ANY SCHOOL! IM TO HEROIC TO TAKE TESTS OR EXAMS! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" one of them triumphantly cried.

Dumbledore chuckled softly at this one's childish personality he assumed that he was probably the young one of the group, the way he talked and acted, it was childish, but it seemed to fit his youthful face.

Arthur whipped around, meaning to face the brave and arrogant younger child, but failed and was now facing a large, tall man that seemed to come from the north.

"ALFRED YOU GIT! THIS ISNT ONE OF YOUR STUPID HANDOUT PLACES WHERE NOBODY LEARNS OR EVEN PAYS ATTENTION AT ALL! THIS OPPORTUNITY IS SOMETHING THAT YOU SHOULD BE VALUING RIGHT NOW!" the Brit screeched.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! LIKE YOU COULD GET ME INTO A SCHOOL WILLINGLY!" the man called Alfred said, while flashing a grin that seemed to make the world seem brighter and striking a pose.

Arthur seemed oblivious to the fact that the yelling was coming in the direction behind him and continued yelling at the man in front.

Dumbledore stood there, watching his now blind friend, facing the wrong person, and yelling at them without even knowing who he was talking to. He felt like he should maybe take action, walk in and calm them down, but what stopped him was seeing the large man in front of Arthur have an unusual feeling around him. The smile on his face grew larger, an unusual dark purple aura began to take form around him, the man's fists clenched together dangerously, and he slowly reached into his pocket which most likely did not hold something of kind nature. But what was the most terrifying were his eyes, they began to show an unusual look in them, and Dumbledore recognized them, they looked like the eyes of a murderer.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kiku's eyes widened when he saw Ivan's water pipe slowly sliding into the Russians hand. Looking around quickly, he spotted China. As quick and silently as he could, he hobbled over to his sibling and the others and said whispered, "_a-ano, Igirisu _might be in trouble right now, if you could, would you maybe constrict _Roshia-san_ before a disaster happens?" But they were already taking action; America had thrown himself in front of Arthur and the angry, rampaging Russian, keeping the enraged man from the blind. France grabbed him swiftly, and rushed away safely, with his rescued britishmen yelling insults and curses at him. Germany stepped in and tried to keep Alfred from killing himself and Spain, Romano, Italy, and china then went over and then was between holding him back and calming him. Though it was mainly china doing all the work.

"Gee, we are really working together much better than we have ever before, it's like we can read each other's movements and know what's gonna happen." Gilbert said while watching the others working quite well together.

"_hai,_agreed_,_they are working together much better than before the mansion, its surprising that before then, things like this would be hard to accomplish, let alone working together."

Theyboth watched the fight quickly separate and everyone had calmed down, though Ivan still looked a bit insane, but when does he not?

Dumbledore was amazed, everything went out of control so fast, but they also reacted so quickly, it was truly amazing, there speed, strength, stamina. No normal human being could have these skills normally. It would have been fun to watch these amusing immortals, but Dumbledore thought it was time to take his leave. Quietly and swiftly, Dumbledore strides over toward his nation. While doing so, he takes out 12 letters from his sleeve, and lightly taps England's shoulder.

"Arthur" Dumbledore whispers. In shock, England whips around, almost hitting Dumbledore in the process. "Who's-" "it's me old friend." Dumbledore cuts in. "I need to go now, give these to your companions, these are there letters."Dumbledore gently takes England's hand, and puts the letters in his palm. Feeling the letters with his hands, he flipped through them blindly, most likely counting how many there were. Arthur raises his head, and grins teasingly. "You're playing messenger boy Albus? That's quite funny to me." Dumbledore smiled at the comment. "Oh, very funny Arthur, but I really must get going, things to do at the school." But before Arthur could protest, Dumbledore then turned around and began walking off, but stopped, "I'll see you on September 1st! He called the only thing that made Arthur know that the wizard was gone was the sound of disappearance filling his ear.

Minutes have gone by, and yet, sadly nobody has noticed that the old man with the long white beard had even left. Arthur was sitting on the ground quietly, which was slightly unusual for him. He was running his fingers slowly across the Hogwarts seal that sealed the magical letter inside. He traced the coat of arms with his finger as if he could actually see it. Wait, could he? Slowly, an image of 4 large beasts stood before him. Standing in a large forest with vibrant flowers and trees protecting them. Filled with multiple emotions, He felt his legs rush him over to the majestic creatures he knew so well. He walked to the large snake that looked at him slyly. He reached down and ran his fingers over the skin of the deadly reptile, though it made no move to harm the curious man. The snake gazed at him with its beady eyes, but it wasn't a look of hatred, it was a look of rivalry and Pride. A small cry was heard behind him and Arthur turned around. There stood a large raven, gazing at him with smart, beady eyes. Striding over to it, he stroked the wings of the raven. Its feathers shimmered with the sun, dully reflecting the light. He felt its eyes look at him and he looked up. Staring into the eyes of the large bird. The look it gave him was one that a teacher gives to their best student. Stepping away, he felt something rub softly against his ankle. Looking down, he found himself looking into the sweet chocolate eyes of the badger of Hufflepuff. Kneeling down, he stroked its pelt softly enjoying the softness of its fur, and the warmth if it. It looked at him happily enjoying being petted, but a growl of annoyance came from nearby which brought him away from the kind animal. Arthur looked around for the source, and found his un-blinded eyes looking at a stunning lion, standing with its chest puffed out and its head high. Stepping toward it, the badger made no move to follow. The lion had its muzzle put into an unusual smile. Arthur stepped into the reach of the lion, and he would have sworn he could feel the breath of the majestic creature gently blowing on him. Bowing his head slightly, the lion reached toward his head and touched his muzzle to his crown.

Rising, Arthur smiled at all the animals around him. Delight filled his once-blind eyes. But suddenly, the world around them darkened, looking around, Arthur noticed the world changing from a beautiful, cheery forest, to a dark, evil, and death filled woods. All the animals crouched down in either fear or prepared to attack. The darkness was getting worse, and Arthur was barely able to see his hands in front of him. Arthur stood there, feeling helpless, and unable to do anything. Suddenly, through the darkness, a screech ripped through the air, liquid splashed into his face, startled, Arthur fell back, when he reached to his face he wiped some of the liquid off, the smell of it was all too familiar, horrified, Arthur stood up quickly, trying to find the attacker that harmed his friend. he quickly shook himself out, and prepared to fight whatever was ambushing them. But before he could do anything, something lashed out at him, striking his side. Ripping him apart. Letting out a cry, he swatted at it, trying to keep it away. But the unknown attacker payed no attention to the wimpy defense. And pushed even harder. And before long, Arthur could barely move, and layer there, wanting the pain to go away. He felt the shadow of the unknown demon right above him, preparing for the final blow, when suddenly; the lion let out a mighty roar, and charged, raking its claws across the other beast. Lightning flashed, showing an instant picture of the lion reaching out to make a kill, and a dark, grey alien-like creature charging at it. " No!" Arthur screamed, reaching his hand out, begging for the fighting to stop. but then, the picture was gone, the darkness returned. The pain left and the sound of clatter reached Arthurs ears. And all Arthur could do was pray silently hoping that his friends would not hear him crying.

**Im sorry if the ending was to depressing… it ended different than I wanted to. But I think its still good enough. I also wish I could get rid of this terrible writers block that I have… but I am sometimes just naver able to think of anything… I know, its not an excuse. **

**And also, some of you are probable like, "why was England so wimpy and stuff in the end?" well, I sortove pictured him to be sortove the young child while with the other houses. Because they are basically the ones who taught him.**

**Well, ill stop ranting and stuff now. Bye!**

***main cast pops up* Bye!**


End file.
